


Pluto

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [48]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Microfic, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Padparadscha and Leggy stargaze and chat about their travels in space.





	Pluto

As she lies beside Padparadscha on the beach outside the Temple, Leggy holds her partner’s hand and stares up at the stars; they both came to this planet from up in space, probably passing some of those very starts on their way to Earth, and by coincidence they found each other.

“Have you visited any planets other than Earth?” asks Padparadscha, who, along with Lars and the other Off Colors, travelled many light years to get to Earth but never actually stopped at any of the planets she passed.

“I went to Neptune when I was part of the Ruby Squad – and I know it’s not a planet anymore, but I landed on Pluto when I was stuck out in space – but, you know, I like Earth the best.”; Padparadscha gives her a kiss, and Leggy hears her partner whisper, “Me too, Ruby.”


End file.
